transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Headmasters
Summary thumb|400px|Hi! Prepare for a new generation! The evil Decepticon Scorponok struggles with his mortal enemy Fortress Maximus in the skies above Nebulos and is mortally injured - but with the Autobots and Decepticons now trapped on the mistrusting world of Nebulos, what lengths will they all go to to survive? And will Galvatron be impressed? Characters **Master Profiles - Player-written profiles with links to the main character pages can be found here *All the *Master characters will be temped by players for the two weeks of the TP. Assuming that goes well, they will all be put up for application FAQ * Masters FAQ - Full FAQ text can be found here Notes * This TP will last for two weeks from Monday 16th February * The use of the Head Formation Of Friendship has been vetoed. This made Blueshift weep for a week. Logs * White Darkness - Earth Defence Command finds an ancient battleground between mysterious Autobots and Decepticons. * Getting Ahead of Ourselves - The Decepticons, under the command of the mind-killing Scorponok, launch a two-pronged strike against the Steelhaven. The account follows the battle in the Steelhaven's shuttle bay. * Steelhaven, Found And Lost - This account follows the battle in the Steelhaven's command deck. * Off With His Head - Nightbeat is brought before the Council of Peers in a sham trial. Can the heroic Nebulans save him from the wrath of Lord Zarak? * The Master Miracle - To save Nebulos, the heroic Nebulans and the Autobots work together to perform a risky procedure! * Medical Malpractice - A group of misguided Nebulans attempt to reanimate the Decepticons to combat the growing Transformer threat on Nebulos. * The Music - Astrotrain faces it. * The Two Terrors - When Galvatron was on the rampage in Splendora, it was up to Rodimus Prime and his men to stop him. However, the Autobots fell out of the frying pan and into the fire when Scorponok joined the fray! * Gotta Hand It To You - Mindwipe does an impromptu palm reading for Fleet. * Medbay Marathon - What starts out as idle RP between First Aid and Raindance ends up spanning 11.5 hours of RP, as mechs are repaired, discoveries about *masters are made, ethical arguments about Fortress Maximus's actions take place, and pep-talks about the war conducted. * A Beautiful Mindwipe - Some Decepticons confront Mindwipe about his loyalties, and the Headmaster shows off some of his hypnotic ability. * Sissy Fight - Mortex interrupts a repair effort in Splendora. He and First Aid get into a sissy fight. * FEAR and War - A routine Autobot mission on Nebulos goes horribly wrong! * Splendora Repair: Junkion Style - The Autobots and Junkions work together to fix Splendora... sorta. * Student Rescue - The Autobots attempt to save Nebulan dissidents from an unknown fate! * Jiggalo-Puffs - Some people, like Zarak, care about the credit crisis. Some people just want to catch some Pokemon. * Snoozedragon vs Snorlanche - Scorponok pits his bodyguard, the beastly but lazy Snapdragon, against one of Galvatron's loyal troops... The Horrorcon Avalanche. * Abominus vs The Steelhaven - The Autobots move to salvage the Steelhaven. Swindle and the Terrorcons have other plans. Leads into... * Opah! - After merging, Hun-Grrr must deal with the stench of Blot. * Headmasters Finale: Koraja - The Transformers have brought their war to Nebulos, and it is the Nebulans who are really paying the price. Will the Transformers realise their mistake in time, or will the Nebulans take matters into their own hands? * Headmasters Finale: Ministry of Science - Kup has a brilliant plan: attacking and looting the Ministry of Science! Even better, he's not evil at the time.